1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dryer for drying a strip-shaped object to be dried while conveying the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Some dryers are used to dry a strip-shaped object to be dried. For example, a dryer that blows hot air to dry an object is used in an electrode plate manufacturing step of a cell manufacturing method, in particular, in a step of drying active material paste applied to a current collector plate (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-170556 and 2015-076248).
Such a dryer is, however, structured such that a blowing box that contains heated air pumped into the box and blows the heated air through an outlet is fastened to a retaining member with a bolt passed through a slit formed on the retaining member and a nut, and the position of the blowing box is adjusted by the bolt and nut. This structure makes it difficult to adjust the distance between the conveying roller and strip-shaped object to be dried (e.g., a strip-shaped current collector plate having active material paste applied on the plate) that is loaded on and conveyed by the roller and the hot-air outlet, and leads to reduced accuracy of the dimension of the distance. Thus, it is difficult to keep the distance with high accuracy across the entire width direction. The dryer, therefore, dries the object to be dried (e.g., the applied active material paste layer) by blowing an ample amount of hot air that is more than enough for drying the object, to the object.